The invention relates to a fixing element to connect transmission media such as pull rods, Bowden cables or similar to a lever element in accordance with the generic term of claim 1 and a connection configuration with such a fixing element, especially for motor vehicle latches.
Fixing elements of the stated type can be utilized in different areas of a vehicle. In the present case, the focus is in particular on use within the scope of an activation force effect chain between a vehicle latch and an activation element for activation of the motor vehicle latch. The closing device can, for example, involve doors, sliding doors, trunk lids, hoods or similar of a motor vehicle.
It is known to design locking elements for a connection rod between an activation and/or a locking device and an activation and/or locking element with a clip element. The basic construction of such a configuration is shown in DE 10 2010 015 058 A1. The clip element comprises two components and is safeguarded from being levered out by its subcomponents. The subcomponents connected via a common crosspiece can be moved longitudinally to the connection rod and are designed in such a way that a sub element can be applied to an end piece of the connection rod.
Indeed, the locking element permits performance of the required functionality in relation to securing of a connection rod from automatic loosening. However, the dual-component construction of the clip element is not satisfactory from a constructional or manufacturing viewpoint. Furthermore, construction with separate sub elements impedes installation, which subsequently can lead to problems in the required functionality of the mounted locking element.